There is known an art where a semiconductor chip is flip-chip mounted on a substrate with a bump in order to pack the semiconductor chip effectively. In this art, an under fill resin is provided between the substrate and the semiconductor chip. It is possible to restrain an intrusion of foreign substance between the substrate and the semiconductor chip when the under fill resin is provided. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-319650 discloses an art where a resin sheet covers the flip-chip mounted semiconductor chip. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-223231 discloses an art where a semiconductor chip is pressed through a film and a resin is injected into between the film and a substrate.
In the conventional flip-chip mounting technology, there is a problem that a void is formed in the under fill resin, in a case where the flip-chip mounting is performed in a high temperature. Adhesiveness, thermal conductivity and humidity resistance of the under fill resin may be reduced when the void is formed in the under fill resin.